


Meetcute in a Bookstore

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: F/M, Klaus is a young adult in this story, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Klaus meets you for the first time when he walks into your bookstore.
Relationships: Klaus Baudelaire/Reader, Klaus Baudelaire/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Meetcute in a Bookstore

It wasn’t the first time Klaus felt this irrepressible urge to walk into an old book store whenever he saw one, his desire to read anything he can get his hands onto much bigger than anything else he’s ever felt in his life. Now that the horrifying events with Count Olaf were over, he and siblings managed to get a pretty decent and happy life filled with different adventures; though, he is glad that they have now agreed to take a little break and just enjoy life as it goes. 

So of course, when his eyes spotted the little boutique in the corner of a street he was walking onto, he couldn’t help but go straight towards it, a smile warm smile on his face. He wondered what kinds of books he would be finding in there, what kind of mysteries were hidden behind the words and the stories. Would he manage to expand his knowledge about the world or find other universes to go on mind adventures with?

Needless to say, he did not expect his life to radically change by simply walking into that store.

The smell of old paper mixed with book leather made him smile, barely noticing the sound of a little bell as he gets through the door. His eyes wash over the sea of shelves filled with treasures from all ages. Which way should he go towards to first?

“Good evening.” The sound of a sweet voice makes him blink in surprise, his eyes turning towards the origin to see you standing next to a shelf. “Are you looking for something in particular?”

He seems taken aback by how kind your eyes are, your lips turned into the warmest smile he’s ever seen as he looks at you. He feels his throat starting to shrink to a sudden nervousness, his mouth stretching out into a nervous smile.

“Um… well…” He looks at the book you’re currently holding onto with one hand, his feet taking him towards you without him realizing. “That book you’re holding seems pretty interesting.”

You give out a snort, showing him the book cover as soon as he gets close enough. “You’re interested in a modern child book about how to tie your shoes?”

He feels his face heating up in less than a second, his reaction only making you giggle even more. “I… um… I mean…”

“It’s okay. Don’t worry.” He seems relieved when he hears your words, his eyes watching yours squinting at him before you give out a knowing smile. “I think I know what you’re looking for.”

“You do?” He gives you a surprised look when you suddenly walk towards a particular part of the store, the young man now following you. “How can you tell?”

“Some people say I have a gift.” You tiptoe to reach something at the very top of a specific shelf, your smile widening as soon as you get it. “And I think this is exactly what you need.”

His expression breaks into pure happiness as soon as you hand him the book, his eyes taking in the beautiful cover of it. He doesn’t even need to know what its content is to know that he’s going to love it.

“It’s perfect.” He looks at you with a peaceful expression, his heart warming up with a feeling he can’t quite describe. “Thank you… um…”

“(Y/N).” You give him a warmer smile than before, something he didn’t think would be possible. “My name is (Y/N).”

“I’m Klaus.” He stretches out his hand to gently shake yours, registering how soft your skin feels against his. “It’s nice to meet you.”

You give out a giggle. “Happy to know.”

Somehow, he has the feeling that he’ll come back to this store sooner than later.


End file.
